


A Taste of Honey

by seltay



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005), Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - All Media Types, Rhett & Link, Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971), rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seltay/pseuds/seltay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if? What if Rhett Wonka could do more then just make sweet confections? What if Link Bucket helps make the sweets sweeter with a dash of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place with a mixture of both movies. Rhett and Link are of course the main focus here. Both men.

Link placed the spinning device down that had been whipping chocolate and cream together for the last twenty minutes. As he laid it down he made sure to lay out each small whip so that they would not touch each other. Nothing could be called whipped without being whipped with whips. 

 

Link Bucket smiled at himself. He could remember that day as it was yesterday. It made so much sense then, and in this world of Wonka is still does. The faces of all the kids gave at the time were of disbelief and probably mixture of “this man is crazy.” Link could only think,

 

_ This man is a genius. _

 

Now here he was the sole heir of the factory that has been his home for over 15 years. Link grew into a strapping man. His hair was longer and a striking black shade. He still had his slim figure. His look might have changed and grow but his heart was very much the same. Well there was a small change.

 

A loud bang interrupted Link from his work and thoughts. He spun on his heels and found a large cloud of rainbow colors coming towards him. As it hit him he could smell the sweetest smell, he could tell there was orange, apple, pineapple and was that mango?  He let his tongue stick out tasting the cloud trying to figure out all the flavors. While his mind was racing with all the possibilities a small tug on his pant leg brought his attention downwards. There in the rainbow cloud stood an oompa loompa. Leaning down the small figure whispered in his ear. Nodding his head Link followed the little one. Their stride was one with concern , there might be more to worry about outside of figuring out the flavors of the cloud. After a few moments Link and the oompa loompa were kneeling in front of a multi colored Rhett who was unconscious . This was not a new thing over the years, Link had come across Rhett, the genius chocolatier, knocked out. Chocolate was not always a safe venture. 

 

Link told the little one to go ahead and help the others clean while he tended to his mentor.  Taking out his embroidered Handkerchief he started to wipe the color off of him. Link took that moment to reflect on Rhett Wonka.

 

When they first met, all those years ago, he was pale and frail. Rhett now was full of color, Link laughed, of course he was full of color, rainbow colors to be exact. Joking aside Rhett had indeed got more color. They had adventures all over the world and would spend considerable amount of time in the sun. Rhett gave the world to Link and he was grateful. The biggest change came with his face, it was not  clean shaven anymore. Rhett had a beautiful trimmed beard. It took a few years to come in but when it did it was perfect.  Link thought there was nothing that Rhett couldn’t do that wasn’t perfection. Even his fondness of having a family.

 

When they first met, Rhett was skittish around the kids that had won the golden tickets. Rhett was that way with Link for a few months. When Link finally became homeschooled Wonka warmed to him and started to let Link in. It had helped when Link offered the idea of patching up the relationship that was non existent between Rhett and his father. He had worked on his relationship with his father, the Dr. Wonka. It had became a blooming parent/ child relationship.

 

As the years went by Link’s thoughts changed from simple admiration to what he could only think of as Lust. He would have dreams of Rhett, dreams that were detailed on what touching Rhett would be like without all layers. He would smell in his dreams, and Rhett was a delicious scent of chocolate and spices. He would be gentle with Link and in return Link would lavish over Rhett. He would wake with an agonizing erection. Link was confused on what he should do, if anything at all. 

 

Their lives were indeed sweet in all the ways it could be defined. How could Link, the once poor insignificant boy who had no dreams who was given a factory and no worries for money ever again, want more. Rhett Wonka had come so far on just having his father in his life and the Buckets, could, no, Link could not. Just, could Link maybe get a little more out of Rhett?

 

A soft cough and giggle escaped Rhett, his eyes fluttered open.

 

“Too much fun in the mixture, don’t you think Link?”

 

“Ah, that is what made it so powerful. Then yes I must say it was too much. However the rainbow cloud that it made was quite a tasty one.” Link out stretched his hand to Rhett. With a soft chuckle and a smile Rhett reached out and grabbed the offered hand. With both men now back on their feet Link continued, “What if we tinker with the amounts and give way to a safe puff of rainbow cloud.”

 

“Oh yes sounds like there is a great candy to be made now.”

 

“There is always great candy to be made with you.”  

 

“Inside the cloud I could taste so many fruits, and it was amazing. There did seem to be something that could have made it much sweeter. “

 

Rhett nodded his head encourging Link to continue.

 

“A taste of honey.”

 

Link was graced with Rhett’s beautiful smile in agreement.

 

The two inventors, chocolatiers stayed up the rest of the night playing with the possibilities.  They  only had a few test that blew them back a few feet but by the strike of two am their hard work produced a small flavor cloud that had the colors of the rainbow. Making sure that the recipe was filed away safely and only for their eyes they headed to their sleeping quarters. As they walked to the glass elevator Rhett looked to Link.

“Your idea for the honey not only made it sweeter but made it enticing. Good work Link.” Rhett patted Link on the shoulder and they both walked into the elevator. 

 

Link looked out the glass elevator and watched as most of the oompa loompas were heading off to their sleeping chambers. His eyes moved to his hands and saw that he still had some of the color on him. With his mind thinking of many things he did not even realize that his fingers had slipped into his mouth and he was slowly licking and sucking the marvelous sweetness off of them. 

 

Rhett coughed.

 

“Still have lots of the puff making you cough?”

“You could say that.” Rhett watched with great intensity . Link looked into Rhett’s eyes seeing something he had never seen before and Link had no idea what he was looking at.

 

‘Something the matter Rhett?” Link let his hand fall to his side and waited for Rhett to talk back.

 

“Um no. All is fine. How about I help you get the colors out of your hair.”  Rhett reached out and played a bit with Link’s hair. The sensation started at his toes and worked like lightening up to his head, Link shudder under Rhett's touch. How much Link wanted to grab his hand and kiss it flooded his mind.  He stayed still, no he should not do that.

 

As if the something struck his hand Rhett pulled away and placed it by his side. Disappointed, Link turned  once more and looked out the glass elevator.

 

They got to their landing and filed out of the machine. Rhett walked with his cane and proceeded to Link’s room. To say Link walked with confidence and never wavering would be a lie. He watched every movement of Rhett's and found that he forgot how to walk. Tripping he landed on his face. Rhett rushed to his side

 

Link held on to his nose in fear of a nose bleed. “I think I need to have some Fizzy lifting drink to get to my room.”

 

Rhett placed his hand on top of Link’s head and got close to his face. As he looked to make sure he was ok Rhett spoke to him, “Now if we did that I would be looking for the tallest ladder to get you down from the ceiling.” 

 

Both laughed at the thought.

 

“Let us get you to your room and I will help you clean up.” Link stood up and walked beside his mentor and best friend.

 

In his room Link started to take off his first layer of clothes. He had learned quite quickly in the factory you wear layers. With their ever changing day he could be sweating in one area and freezing in the next.  So layers was the smart thing to do. Rhett had always worn layers in the factory. As Link started to undo his button up shirt he thought back to their adventure just last year and how it was the first time he was able to see Rhett almost naked.

 

_ Their train had stopped in a small village and both men were wondering why. Link had gotten off to ask what was going on while Rhett got off the train and started to taste the local foods that was at the market close by. Link had given up being frantic when he lost Wonka. There was no need to look any further than anything that was edible.  He watched from a short distance as Rhett spoke kindly to the locals about what he was about to eat. Rhett had no fear on what was about to go in his mouth. One never knows what will make the best candy. _

 

_ It seemed as if Rhett knew Link was not far behind him when he raised his hand with some kind of food in it speaking to him, “Oh my dear Link you must try this, do tell me what you think.”   _

_ Link was soon by his side trying to food. They both thought it was very delicious and ordered for more to be sent back home. _

 

_ “So the train has been stopped here because not far down the track was a horrible accident with chickens.” _

 

_ Rhetts face contorted and stuck out his tongue. “How long will our delay be?” _

 

_ “ A day.” _

 

_ “My, that must have been one sizable accident with chickens.” _

 

_ “Indeed.” _

 

_ Rhett spun on his feet and looked around the area. “I supposed we can venture around here and try more foods.” _

 

_ Link nodded his head and loved the idea he was going to be spending an off the cuff vacation with Wonka.   _

 

_ They spent most of the afternoon checking out the different vendors in the market speaking to many about sending more samples to the factory.  By the end of the market hours they were going to be having at least 20 boxes at home waiting to be tested to see what they could make of them. _

 

_ They made their way to their rooms when Link noticed a slight change in Rhett. His slim face looked a bit puffy and there were small rosey patches on his gorgeous skin. _

 

_ “Um, Rhett?” Link stopped walking and waited for Wonka to turn and look at him. _

 

_ Rhett did indeed turn and look at Link, “Yes Link, everything ok?” _

 

_ “I would say I believe there is something wrong. Rhett you are slightly swollen in the face and small patches of discoloration.”  _

 

_ “Oh my.” Rhett did look like he was a bit concerned, so he grabbed Link’s hand and they both went into Rhett’s room. _

 

_ Link saw that the room was the same as his, he was actually comforted by the fact that Rhett did see him as an equal. Link turned and looked at Rhett , Link had to take a moment. There before him was his Rhett getting, naked? _

 

_ Rhett was in fact taking off his clothes giving off small shrieks every time he noticed swelling and discoloration. When he was down to just his boxers Link was having a hard time breathing.  _

 

_ “My friend I feel that this is not a good thing. We will have to experiment on which food did this too me. I would like not to make it into candy.” _

 

_ Link could only nod. His eyes were on Rhett and he feared his eyes would never move again. He was built. For the love of all things sweet he was built. _

 

Link inhaled through his nose and slowly let his breath out of his mouth. He had gotten a slight erection on just the memory alone and having Rhett in his room now did not help. His fingers were useless and he could not get his buttons unbuttoned. To have his dream, his want in his room was overloading his brain. His breathing was to complicated he could not calm himself, he was quite useless. He looked in the mirror and saw a shirtless Rhett walk in the room. 

 

How funny it is when one forgets to breath that one finally feels that they have taken every breath for granted. Link forgot his breath forgot his buttons and found his knees to be weak and thoughts dirty. As the room started to become dark and the floor getting closer, in the mirror Link saw Rhett rushing to him.  

 

It was the soft strokes to his hair that brought him back. He could feel that his shirt was off and he was most likely in his bed. He kept his eyes shut, there was only one person in the whole factory who could be in his bed with him stroking his hair at this moment. If he opened his eyes he would most likely faint all over again. Unconsciously he leaned his head more into Rhett's hand.

 

“You are awake. That was awfully scary seeing you faint like that. You are going to be ok?”

 

“Yes. I just could not breath.” Link refused to open his eyes. This was his dream. Dream longer. 

 

“I do hope it was not from our invention. It would be so sad to see it go, but it will go if needed. I will not harm my friend and my everything for sales.” Rhett stroked Link’s hair and let his hand slip past his hair to his jawline.

 

Link felt it again his breathing becoming a foreign concept once more. With what little breath he had and strength he whispered to Rhett “Everything?”

 

“Why of course Charles Lincoln Bucket. You are my everything.” Rhett spoke with soft words, soft and loving. So much so that Link opened his eyes. “When you first came with all the others I felt a great need to shelter you and keep you safe. Remember when I gave you a sip of the chocolate river? No one else received anything like that, they just took from me. The gobstoppers were a way to test the children. It was something I determined before the golden tickets were even found. I gave you the drink because I wanted to share with you I thought you needed it.”

 

Link watched how Rhett’s mouth moved with each word. Small tears came from him and he felt Rhett wipe them away.

 

“When you talked about candy when we were having informal conversation I knew you were the one. You saw candy like I did. You knew that anything was possible as long as one tried. Indeed it was lucky that you got in, but in truth I am the lucky one that you got the ticket and won. When you moved in I was nervous and thought that I would fail you. As I got to know you and understood even more about you I noticed that you did not see my failures as failures, only another way to succeeded. Now here you are all grown up and quite the catch.”

 

Link was speechless, which was a miracle in itself. Was all of this even real. He placed his hand on his own thigh and pinched it. He winced at the slight pain he caused himself.

 

“Did you just pinch yourself?” Rhett pushed back the covers and  there on Link’s thigh was a small red spot where the pinching took place. “I assure you Link that this is all not real.”

 

Link’s eyes widen and his mouth went dry.

 

“My my, no. Strike that, reverse it.” A smile spread across the chocolatiers face. Link let out sob that was mixed with laughter. “This is very real but one thing is uncertain.”

 

Link slowly rose to a sitting position and stared at Rhett, “What is that?”

 

“Have I caught you?”

 

He thought about this, he thought hard about what was going on. It is true and understood that Rhett was a genius and does not speak freely on nonsense. So all that was said was true. 

 

Wait, it was true.

 

Wait even longer, he wants me.

 

Link looked over Rhett Wonka and saw that he was still in the same state of dress. Link brought his right hand up to  Rhett's left hand and firmly placed it ontop. With his hand where it needed to be Link slowly started to lean into Rhett. He placed his other hand on the other side of Rhett and continued to lean. His face was close to Rhett’s shoulder and he could smell chocolate on him. W,as there a hint of spices? Hm, yes there was. He let his head fall a little more and let his lips barely, oh it was just a whisper of a touch, brush against Rhett’s shoulder. He moved closer to Rhett’s neck making sure his lips barely touched his skin, but with the goosebumps that were forming on his skin it made his brief touches hard to do. He noticed that Rhett’s breathing had become shallow.  Link glanced down and watch how fast Rhett’s chest rose and fell.  

 

More I want more.

 

Link finally rose his head so that it was even with Rhett’s. Never really touching he gave small burst of breath on Rhett’s ear and cheek. Leaning even more Link let his lips delicately graze Rhett’s ear. With a whisper Link answered him.

 

“I have been caught, oh so many years ago did you catch me.”

 

Rhett and Link pulled away from each other so they could seek out each others eyes.

 

“Certain?”

 

“Certain.”

 

Rhett licked his lips and leaned in. Link did not hold himself back anymore.

 

Their lips brush gently together. Both scared? Yes. Both in love? Yes

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For Dom.
> 
> I was very nervous writing this. The idea came out of left field. Dom helped me get the courage and then helped me make it even better. The title is all hers.
> 
> Dom you are the shit!
> 
>  
> 
> ps. one more part to this. one week is all that is needed.


End file.
